PLL - Powerful girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria Montgomery enter her bedroom home in Rosewood for the first time in months. It's her final winter break before she graduate college.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my wife Holly and my friend ****Faberrittana99-03**

* * *

**PLL - Powerful girl**

**Aria Montgomery enter her bedroom home in Rosewood for the first time in months.**

**It's her final winter break before she graduate college.**

**Today she wear a red tight tank top, white panties, a black leather jacket, gray leather chaps and black motorcycle boots.**

She look hardcore and badass and she sort of is.

College has made Aria much more confident and strong.

"Welcome home, girl." says Aria to herself as she put down her bags on the bed.

"How's senior year been so far?" says Ella Montgomery as she enter the room.

"Very good. No major problems of any sort. I'm happy." says Aria with a sweet smile.

Ella get a bit surprised when she notice how Aria is dressed.

"Ya okay, mom?" says Aria.

"Of course. I'm simply a little surprised by the clothes you wear." says Ella.

"Don't worry. This is not how I look on a regular day at college. Usually I'm in a white business suit or a black t-shirt and normal jeans." says Aria.

"That's nice, but I shouldn't be strict on you. You're an adult, free to be yourself in whatever way you decide." says Ella.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Aria.

"I almost forgot, a package arrived for you 2 days ago." says Ella.

Ella leave the room and then return with a medium-sized FedEx box.

Ella hands the box to Aria.

Ella leave the room.

Aria opens the box.

Inside is a tight sexy black leather jumpsuit with holes for the pussy and the anus.

"Oh, Ezra. Ya kinky man." says Aria with a small cute laught as she understand who ordered this outfit for her.

Aria close and lock the door to her room and then she takes off her clothes and try the sexy jumpsuit on.

It fit perfectly. Ezra apparently had it custom-made to Aria's exact measurements.

"Not bad." says Aria as she dance in front of her mirror.

2 hours later, Aria meet up with Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Alison at the Brew.

Just like Aria is, Alison, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are home for the winter break.

"Hi, girls." says Aria.

"Hi, Aria." says Hanna.

Aria wear a tight red t-shirt, baggy jeans and black motorcycle boots.

Hanna wear a baggy gray sweater, pink latex tights and white converse.

Emily wear her Stanford swim-team jacket, the matching pants and black shoes.

Spencer wear a white blazer, a matching short skirt and black heels.

Alison wear a white leather push-up bra, a tight denim vest, pink panties, brown leather chaps and white shoes.

"Well, how's college for you, ladies?" says Alison.

"It's been a truly magnificent experience all from the start, aside from that damn incident with that Italian stripper-guy," says Spencer.

"What stripper-guy?" says Alison.

"Didn't I ever tell you?" says Spencer.

"No, never heard that story." says Alison.

"In second year, I fucked up and went to bed with this Italian male stripper who turned out to be a fucking damn jerk." says Spencer.

"Seems interesting. I like sex." says Alison.

"Even if it kinda hurts my soul to admit it, sex can be good. What I ended up doing with that damn stripper was far from good though. I mean, it felt sexy at the time, but afterwards it made me feel so filthy and disgusting." says Spencer.

"College has been mostly good for me." says Aria. "It's been really nice to get away from Rosewood a bit and see a wonderful bright new horizon, so to speak. I've truly enjoyed college."

"So being away from Ezra wasn't a pain?" says Hanna.

"Honestly no 'cause we've kept in regular contact via phone and e-mail so it didn't feel that difficult." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"What about you, Hanna?" says Alison.

"It's been so damn hard. College is a pain in my cute ass, for sure. Little me actually have to study and I hate that very much. I don't like schools." says Hanna.

"We know, but education is important so you can get a good job." says Spencer.

"Don't lecture my shit, Spencer." says Hanna.

"Calm down, we're all best friends." says Emily.

"That's very true." says Aria.

Aria is happy to hang out with Alison, Hanna, Emily and Spencer again like they she used to before their college lives began.

"So, tell us, Alison, how's college been for you?" says Aria.

"One hell of a ride, no doubt about it. And when I say 'one hell of a ride' I mean that in the best way possible. I've balanced my studies with a lot of sexy fun with Emily as well as other girls and men." says Alison.

"Em, is it okay that Ali isn't monogamous with you?" says Aria.

"Yes...sort of. I know that she needs more than I'm currently able to give her so I respect her and allow her so have fun on the side, but once college is fully over I want her to only do stuff with me." says Emily.

"Ali, will you honor Em's wish and be in a monogamous relationship with her once we've all graduated...?" says Aria.

"I absolutely 100 % will. If not I'd lose her and I can't stand that. Despite having had plenty of sexy hook-ups and such, I truly love Emily and she's the one I wanna grow old with." says Alison.

"Good." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"So sweet that I'm your soul mate." says Emily as she gently wrap her arm around Alison's shoulders and gives Alison a kiss.

"Babe, you're my one true love. Everything else's been for sexual pleasure, but with you it's much more than such. With you it's deep romantic love and that has way greater value than a random hook-up for a night could have." says Alison.

"Awww!" says Emily, happy that Alison love her so much.

"You're so hot and cute." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Ali." says Emily, all happy.

Alison is happy too.

The 5 women takes their seats by their regular table.

Nikki Waldore serve them coffee and cookies.

Nikki is the same age as them and knows Emily since they were both on the Rosewood Sharks swim-team in high school.

"Thanks, Nikki." says Emily.

"Here ya go." says Aria as she pay for the coffee and the cookies.

"Enjoy." says Nikki and then walk away.

"Is she a good swimmer?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, she is." says Emily. "Not as good as me or Paige, but still very skilled, indeed, yes."

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Em, where does Nikki goes to college?" says Aria.

"She study Classic Art at Hollis." says Emily.

"That's nice." says Aria.

"It truly is." says Emily.

"Aria, do you have any friends at college?" says Alison.

"I have a few. My best friend there is named Emma Summer." says Aria.

"Okay. Is she nice?" says Alison.

"Yeah." says Aria.

2 hours later in Ezra's apartment.

"Aria, is life at Nicole Kennedy College good for you?" says Ezra.

"Yeah, it is wonderful." says Aria.

"Nice to hear that. I've missed you a lot." says Ezra.

"Thanks. I've missed you as well." says Aria.

"We get to spend some great time together now." says Ezra.

"Awesome." says a happy Aria.

Ezra is happy too.

He gives Aria a kiss.

"I love ya, Ezra." says Aria with a very sweet smile.

Aria and Ezra cuddle on the couch.

"Tadah!" says Aria as she takes off her clothes to reveal the tight sexy black leather jumpsuit, the one with holes for the pussy and the anus.

"Oh, in the mood for that? I am as well." says Ezra as he takes off his clothes.

They move over to the bed and have sex there for almost 2 hours.

The next day.

Aria and Ella drink tea and talk.

"Does it feel nice to be home again?" says Ella.

"Yes, it sure does. I've missed Ezra and my friends a lot." says Aria.

"I understand." says Ella.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Are you and Emma still friends?" says Ella.

"We absolutely are. It's good to have a friend like her when Em, Ali, Han and Spence aren't around." says Aria.

"Friends are sure a good thing to have. I wonder what happened to my friends from when I was your age." says Ella.

"Those are the girls ya sit with in that photo ya have, right?" says Aria.

"Yeah, Carol, Mindy, Vera and Xeelah." says Ella. "After out freshman year of college we lost contact with each other."

"Do you miss 'em, mom?" says Aria.

"I really do. They were my best friends, just like you are with Hanna, Spencer, Alison and Emily. During high school, Carol, Mindy, Vera, Xeelah and I were like sisters and spent almost everyday together, doing a lot of fun things. We thought we'd be friends forever. I'm not sure why we didn't stay in touch. My memory of that time is kinda foggy." says Ella.

"Maybe you'll meet your friends again." says Aria.

"Perhaps I will. I'm trying to have faith." says Ella.

"Okay." says Aria.

"How do you feel about your final semester?" says Ella.

"Just a tiny bit nervous, but I think that's kinda normal. I'm mostly fine though." says Aria.

"Good." says Ella.

"True." says Aria. "I've set aside a large amount of time to study so I'll be ready for the big exams comin' up."

"Smart strategy." says Ella.

"Yup." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Your father and I believe in you, Aria. You'll get your degree." says Ella.

"Thanks for the support." says Aria.

"Anytime, girl." says Ella.

The next day, Aria and Hanna are at the mall, looking for new awesome clothes.

"I hope you study to the best of your abilities, Han." says Aria.

"You know that I'm a lazy butt." says Hanna.

"Yeah, though ya should study so you can get your degree." says Aria.

"Okay. I'll try..." says Hanna.

"Sweet. As long as you do your best, I'm gonna be proud to be your friend." says Aria.

"Alright, Aria." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"How's things for you and Caleb?" says Aria.

"Very good. He banged me so awesome last night. It was very sexy." says Hanna.

"Too much information." says Aria.

"Sorry." says Hanna.

"You can try this on. It will look good on ya." says Aria when she find a dress that would be nice for Hanna.

Hanna try it on.

She decides to buy it.

Aria buy a white trenchcoat.

Hanna also buy pink shoes and gray sunglasses.

2 days later.

"Okay, maybe I should've let a pro do this..." says Aria as she does some repair on her car.

Aria wear baggy gray sweatpants, a black Lady GaGa t-shirt and black boots.

"Do you need any help?" says Ezra.

"Thanks, but not I don't need help. Ya can still hang around and keep me company though. That makes it easier." says Aria.

"Nice. Alright, baby." says Ezra.

"Sweet, ya brought beer." says Aria when she notice that Ezra holds two beer bottles.

"I thought you could use a drink." says Ezra.

"Great." says Aria.

"Yeah, it's warm day for the time of year." says Ezra.

"Sure is, but I rather have this than cold weather." says Aria.

"Me too." says Ezra.

Aria drink some beer and then return her focus to the repairing of her car.

"Remember that we're invited to Toby and Spencer for lunch?" says Ezra.

"Of course. I was told that Spencer's goin' to cook something new." says Aria.

"Could be interesting." says Ezra.

"I agree." says Aria.

3 weeks later.

Aria is getting ready to return to college for her final semester.

She wear a tight neon-green latex top, dark skinny jeans and white boots.

"Okay, time to head back to college..." says Aria as she grab her bags and walk out to the car.

"Have fun." says Ella and Byron.

"Thanks, mom and dad." says Aria with a cutie smile.

Aria put on her gold-colored sunglasses, climb into her car and drive away.

"She's really grown into a true adult. If only Mike could do the same." says Byron.

"Mike will see the light soon. At least I hope so..." says Ella.

When she arrive at college, Aria's friend Emma and two other friends are waiting for her.

"Hi, Aria." says Emma.

"Hi, Emma." says Aria.

Emma wear a pink hoodie, yellow latex panties, brown leather chaps and white converse.

The other two girls are named Kelly Burton and Rory Daniels.

Kelly wear a gray tank top, baggy pink sweatpants and green shoes.

Rory wear a black oversized t-shirt, normal jeans and pink sneakers.

"Aria, you're lucky. I've been told that they upgrade you to a third floor room for your very last semester. And the thing that makes it even better is that the room happen to be right next to mine." says Emma.

"That's cool." says Aria.

"I wish I could get a third floor room too." says Rory.

"Let's go and request one for ya." says Aria.

Aria and Rory goes to Miss Diana Summershine, the teacher in charge of the female dorms.

"I want a third floor room." says Rory.

"Sorry, but there are no rooms that aren't taken already on the third floor." says Diana.

"Okay. I guess my second floor room's gonna be enough." says Rory.

"You'll get first go if any third floor room gets available, Rory." says Diana.

"Thanks. Cool." says Rory.

2 weeks later, a girl named Anna Kraus moves in with her BFF Jenny Crow on the second floor so Rory gets to have a third floor room like she wants to.

"I get a room here on this floor now." says a happy Rory.

"Awesome." says Aria.

On this day, Aria wear a tight white t-shirt, baggy jeans and black boots.

Rory wear a yellow hoodie, pink baggy sweatpants and white shoes.

The next day.

Aria is in her dorm room, playing music on her French electric piano, using headphones so only she can hear it.

"So sweet." mumbles Aria with a sexy smile.

2 days later.

Aria, Emma, Rory and Kelly eat dinner at local Italian restaurant.

"Is it true that your boyfriend was once your teacher too?" says Kelly.

"Yeah, it is, but now he's just my boyfriend." says Aria.

"Cool. I'd never be brave enough to go to bed with a teacher." says Kelly.

"Trust me, it does indeed take some bravery to date a guy who's your teacher, but for me it was worth all the trouble." says Aria.

"Awww! So romantic." says Rory.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Kelly.

"Yup." says Aria with a beautiful smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
